


NCT Drabbles

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: NCT Pack [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: This is where all put content that doesn't fit into the main story, but think everyone will still enjoy! I will update tags as necessary. For now, I'm just putting all the members.





	1. T.o.C.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a place where I'll be fulfilling requests. You're more than welcome to offer ideas/inspiration/etc, but I'm not promising to complete anything that way I don't overwhelm myself! I will keep a table of contents in this first chapter for easy access! It will include chapter number, title, and the main pairing, multi pairing, and main tags. There will be no nsfw content in this area as I have a section reserved already for nsfw content so please do not request that here, please share it in the nsfw section! I'm trying very hard to keep nsfw content separated from the main fic and the drabbles so everyone can enjoy it without feeling any type of discomfort! Thank you!

**Chapter One: Table of Contents**

**Chapter Two: Taeyong's Birthday**  
Characters: Lee Taeyong, mention of others  
Pairing: N/A  
Tag: Birthday Scavenger Hunt, Fluff


	2. Taeyong's Birthday (possibly a pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members send Taeyong on a scavenger hunt for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the piece I never posted, so I thought I'd share it here. I only did light revising, but I think it's an easy enough read.

It was his birthday. It’s most likely why he was able to wake up naturally. His bed was empty, which was a rare occurrence of it’s own, and it was late morning. He felt refreshed and relaxed, and was glad to have slept as well as he did. He’s already missing his usual morning snuggles from his boys though. 

He goes on his phone and sees his phone blown up with messages from friends, family, fans, and coworkers, but nothing from his group, which is odd. Now that he was thinking about it the dorm was a little too quiet. 

He weighs the option of investigating or staying in bed, but eventually decides to get up and investigate. He needs to make sure that his boys are okay. He has to see it for himself. 

Taeyong changes into nicer clothes, a pair of skinny jeans, a hoodie, and a pair of vans. He runs his fingers through his hair and pockets his phone. He leaves his room and is very aware of how quiet the common area is. The lights are off, and the blinds shut as if everyone was still asleep. 

He ventures into his members bedrooms, quietly opening the doors and seeing the beds empty in each one. He moves to the NCT U dorm, and it’s the same layout. Common area looks as though no one has woken up and the beds in the rooms are empty. It’s the same case for the Dream dorm. He frowns. He can’t help a little bit of disappointment bubbling up in his belly, but he was more nervous as to where all of them were. 

He calls his manager. It’s the only thing he can think to do that would possibly give him some answers to the whereabouts of his boys. 

“Happy birthday Taeyongie~” His manager cheers happily. 

He smiles. He has to. “Thank you hyung. Do you know where my members are?” 

His manager laughs, “Yes, I do. I can’t tell you where exactly, but I can give you a clue.” 

“Please,” Taeyong asks, confused as to what exactly was going on. 

“‘Come to the place where we all first met.’” His manager shares. 

“Okay, thank you, I think?” Taeyong says. He hangs up when his manager begins laughing at him. The man was truly no help to him. 

So he thinks about the clue instead. _Come to the place where we all first met._ He wanted to think it was the practice room, but that didn’t sound right at all. He remembered meeting the members his managers one by one in a conference room. 

Oh. The conference room had to be it. He had sat down with every single members since debut to meet and welcome them. Taeyong had been the person they all met first, and he was the first to welcome them. 

He couldn’t help his fond smile. He felt so much affection for his sweet boys. He left the dorms and caught a taxi, a bundle of nerves underneath the warm late morning sun. 

Once he flagged a taxi down he was able to get to his company in half an hour. He entered and headed to the conference room on the third floor. He felt anxious. He didn’t know what to expect. 

He pushed the door open when he reached the room and opened it to darkness, and seeming emptiness. He flicks on the light switch and sees an iced Americano coffee with a bow wrapped around it, sitting beside it laid a bright red envelope. He takes a sip of the coffee before picking up the envelope with his name and opening it. 

He pulls out matching red paper and instantly recognizes the handwriting. Jaemin’s beautifully mastered handwriting that was easy to read. 

_Happy birthday hyung~ We’re so happy to see that you guessed the answer to the clue correctly since you are reading this! Enjoy your iced coffee, for your next surprise, visit us where we spend most of our time together. Love you!!_

Taeyong laughs. His boys are making him work for his presents, and testing him. It’s cute. He pockets the envelope and leaves the room with his coffee in hand. The place they work the most is obviously their dance practice space. He travels all the way down to the basement, and makes it to the large space. The area is dark, but as soon as he turns the lights on, in the middle is a balloon attached to a small bag, with an orange envelope beside it. 

He hurries to it, and looks inside the bag. Inside is a cheese danish that compliments the coffee perfectly. He takes a nibble out of it and sighs happily. His boys know him all too well. He pauses to open the envelope. He recognizes Johnny’s familiar, but slightly messy scrawl.

_Hi Tae~ Happy birthday! So far you’re doing well on your mission if you’re able to read these. Please enjoy the cheese danish. We hope it tastes well with your coffee. For your next present, come to the area where we all took the most naps._

Taeyong laughs. He can remember being a younger idol and sneaking off to a small room with just an electric piano that was almost never used. Him and the boys would sneak in for some much needed shut eye if they were feeling the effects of practicing for hours and hours on end. 

He takes his balloon and ties the end to his belt loop. He leaves their practice space and goes just a few meters down the hallway and opens up the small rooms door. 

Inside is a single rose and beside it a yellow envelope. He smells the intoxicating floral scent before opening the envelope. Inside was Chenle’s nervous writing. 

_Good morning hyung, happy birthday! I hope you found this easy. Please enjoy the beautiful smell of the rose and let it refresh you. For your next clue, please come to the place where we record._

He picks up the rose, and keeps it up to his nose as he travels back upstairs to the second floor where their recording studio was. His boys were adorable sending him on a mini scavenger hunt. It obviously meant that they were okay, and he really had nothing to worry about. It made him feel at ease as he entered the studio. 

On the table sat a wrapped bag with colorful tissue paper. He hurriedly opened it to reveal a professionally shot photograph of all eighteen of them beside a selfie they all took together. His heart warms. He treasures both pictures, and he loves his boys so much. He picks up the green envelope and opens it. 

_Hi baby, happy birthday. I’m so proud of you and the leader that you’ve become for both our pack and group. Please look at this picture and remember why it’s always worth it when times are hard. For your next clue, find us in the place we last got scolded in._

It’s Taeil’s writing, and it manages to comfort him. Taeil’s presence always did that. He was just a natural comforter. 

He laughs at the clue though. They were only scolded last week by one of the secretaries in the hall for being too loud. He takes his gift and letter, and leaves. He goes up a few more flights and finds himself in a very quiet hallway. On one of the desks though he sees a beautiful bottle of champagne. He hurries to it and bows to the lady, “I believe this is mine?” he asks politely. 

“Yes, take it. You’re pack really cares for you,” the lady says gently. 

“They do. I love them just as much, if not more sometimes.”

He picks up the blue envelope and opens it. 

_Hi hyungie. Happy birthday to you! I’m hoping the scavenger hunt is easy for you so you can have your grand surprise. Until then, here is your next clue: It’s the one space we always were made to feel safe with you._

He smiles at the slanted scrawl of Ten’s handwriting and picks up the bottle of champagne and heads to the floor above to his studio. He can’t believe the effort and work his boys put into this, but if he thinks too much about it he’s definitely going to get misty eyed. 

He approaches his door and types in the code to unlock it. He enters to his lights already on and a black box on top of a purple envelope. He takes the lid off of the box and stares at the gift nestled in between the velvet. It was a sun engraved onto a ring. It was beautiful and looked expensive. He puts it on his index finger and smiles at how snug it feels. He moves the box and picks up the card and opens it. 

_Come home, hyung. We’re waiting for you._

He smiles. Jaehyun’s neat handwriting is staring up at him. He grabs the gifts he’s collected throughout the day. It’s time to go home to bask in the warmth of his pack and group for giving him such a good start to his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: kpopthoughtbubble  
> twitter: kpopthoughts1


End file.
